<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plague by Bamboosticks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518267">Plague</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamboosticks/pseuds/Bamboosticks'>Bamboosticks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Immortality, Kinda?, Manipulation, based off of Karl's stream today, immortal!dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamboosticks/pseuds/Bamboosticks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everywhere he goes, the "plague" follows him. From village to village, it doesn't leave him alone. He moves on, as the people wither away and leave him. He wonders though...<br/>Is he the cause?<br/>In short, Dream's immortal and he doesn't know why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plague</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by CATB0YG0GY on twitter tweet about Dream being a demon who takes people's life forces and they make him immortal! I tweaked it a bit but it was basically frog's theory! Show him some love please (=^ェ^=)<br/>Also the theory of Time Traveler! Karl was somewhat used in this fic! Idk who originally came up with it though! I'm sorry ●︿●<br/>Original tweet link - https://twitter.com/catb0yg0gy/status/1345550283796062210?s=21</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t know how he was born.</p><p>He didn’t know <em> when </em> he was born.</p><p>One day he wasn’t there and the next he was. </p><p>He didn’t know who his parents were and if he even <em> had </em> any. </p><p>This nameless being didn’t even know his own name and if he had one. </p><p>He was fine with it though. The people of the village adopted him like he was their child and he lived like that. He farmed, built, healed. He did it all. </p><p>He was raised like any other child. Like their own.</p><p>But slowly, the years past, and the people died. They withered away, eyes glazed over. Yet, he stayed. He didn’t age. His face never changed. </p><p>He looked… The same. </p><p>He never aged. </p><p>He moved on though. He left for another village. Left so he didn’t have to remember the people he lost. </p><p>This one had treated him just as nicely as the last. He did the same things. Farming, building, healing. All of it. </p><p>But the same thing happened. The people withered away. He started to notice they were dying quickly.</p><p>
  <em> Mysteriously.  </em>
</p><p>They lost the color in their faces. Their skin shriveled up. Their eyes glazed over. It happened slowly over time.</p><p>They called it a plague. A plague that scared people. Scared them into leaving. Leaving him alone. </p><p>And so, he left. Left for another village. </p><p>Yet the plague followed. He moved. Years and years of moving and moving. But it followed.</p><p>
  <em> Every. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Singe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Time. </em>
</p><p>It happened over and over and over again.</p><p>He never looked different. He was the same. </p><p>That’s when he realized. That’s when he <em> knew. </em> That he was the cause.</p><p>It was him. He was the reason everyone kept dying and dying. </p><p>He finally understood now. </p><p>He understood his reason. What he must do.</p><p>He must keep living. This “plague” was keeping him alive. </p><p><em> A blessing from the gods. </em> He thought. </p><p>And so, he moved on. He went from village to village. Disguising himself. </p><p>Daniel, Merek, Arthur. Different names. Different people. Blending in with the normal villagers. Doing what they were doing too. </p><p>Most weren’t memorable. He couldn’t name any of the people there. Any memories or friends he made. He didn’t want that either. </p><p>He couldn’t care about them. They were just food.</p><p>One stood out however. One that tried to get rid of him. The mayor had noticed. Noticed the people were dying. He tried to stop him. </p><p><em> “Cornelius!” </em> The name he had gone by at the time. <em> “You’re doing this! Aren’t you?” </em>He had said. </p><p>The faces of the villagers. Robin, Corpse, Helga. They had all stared at him. In shock.</p><p><em> “No,” </em> ‘Cornelius’ had said. <em> “I am not.”  </em></p><p>They did not believe him though. </p><p>They had been convinced by a man named Karl. Karl, who made them turn against him. Taking away HIS food source.</p><p>So they burned him at the stack.</p><p>They <em> tried </em>too. But it didn’t work. He didn’t die.</p><p>
  <em> He never did. </em>
</p><p>They ran him out of town. Yelling. Screaming. Chasing him down with pitchforks. </p><p>So he ran and ran and ran. Ran for days. Far away from that small village. Ran from any people who could recognize him and spread the news of this “plague”.   </p><p>But that didn’t stop him. He continued. Different names, different people.</p><p>For years and years and years.</p><p>Until now.</p><p><em> Dream </em>. </p><p>Dream was his name. That was the name he went by. </p><p>The world had advanced more. Villages to cities. Territories to countries. </p><p>All it meant to him was more people. More food. </p><p>This time, he had allies. </p><p>Three boys named George, Sapnap, and Punz. All three loyal as can be. Especially the third. </p><p>He had lied to them. Saying he wanted a peaceful place. <em> A family. </em>They believed him. Never questioning his true intention. Following whatever he said. </p><p><em> Another blessing from the gods. </em>Dream thought.</p><p>But someone. Someone who had always had a rebellious spirit went against him. They recruited people. People to help them.</p><p>“It’s for our independence!” He, a man named Wilbur, had claimed. He had two young boys, Tommy and Tubbo, by his side. Men and Women, Fundy, Eret, Niki. All by his side. For independence. </p><p>And so, a war raged. And was fought. And he took more and more of these people’s life forces. </p><p>All of them so unsuspecting. Not knowing that he wasn’t on either side.</p><p>And it happened again. A dictator this time, elected as “president”. And more people came to fight. More conflict. More food to feed him. </p><p>Again. Again. Again. These same people, listening to <em> his </em> word. Exiling. Rules. Laws. Everything. Everything was under his control. </p><p><em> The gods truly love me. </em>This thought repeated itself over and over and over again. All in his head.</p><p>Maybe he was the god. He stood above them all. Taking their life forces. Stealing their goals and making them his. Making them obedient people who would listen to his every command. </p><p>Only someone who was truly a god could do that. And it became clear that he was one. </p><p>But one thing was stopping him. Holding Dream back from being a true god.</p><p>Karl. That one man. The man who convinced those villagers that he was the enemy. He knew. He knew he would do it again. He had to get him under control. Like the rest of them, Karl would have to listen to him. </p><p>It worked, slowly. He scared Karl away. Convinced him that he, Dream, had changed. He didn’t take people’s lives forces anymore. He was a “good guy” now! </p><p>Karl did stay away. never truly interacting with him.<em> A blessing.   </em></p><p>The wars, exiles, countries raged on. He was the center of it all, but they would never realize. </p><p>They would never know he was the cause. That he didn’t want this family life or this peaceful place that he had claimed he wanted. He wanted their lives. Their souls. For him to stay alive. This plague. This blessing. </p><p>For now, he could stay here as long as he wants. Watching them wither away. Feeding him their lives. </p><p>And he would enjoy it.</p><p>He would enjoy it thoroughly. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>